BBxMelloxNear
by KatsumiTao66
Summary: A friend wrote this for me ,so I decided to post it here with her permission. Please let me know how you like the story.


BBxNearxMello

It was a normal sunny day at Wammy house. BB glanced at Mello whom was screaming at a white haired boy saying something like "Fuck you! I hope you die." BB snickered thinking 'oh he likes Near eh ?' When Mello got tired he went and sat at his desk next to B. "Oh I hate that kid." Mello looked over at BB and almost fell from his seat "B-kun ? Y-Your eyes are red! W-What are you thinking?" BB blinked "are they? Hm...well I was thinking that we could get you...and me what we want." He smirked at Mello who was confused. " What do we-" "Rape Near" he said in a hushed voice. That time Mello fell out of his chair face flustered. "W-W-Wha-" B shoved a book in Mello's mouth "Shh! I have the supplies in my bag just in case... we do it at lunch since he goes to the dorms. So we take him and put him in uh, the tree house." Mello spit out the book and smiled slightly "Ok I'm in." They both looked at Near and laughed evilly.

The bell rang for lunch and Near stood up grabbing his stuff walking out the door and BB gave Mello the cue. Near got to his dorm starting to unlock it when he saw Mello"Hey Near...I have a question about the homework...c-could you help me?" Near put his things down and walked to Mello "Uh, sure Mello-kun" Mello smiled as a blindfold went around Near's eyes. The albino boy shrieked in fear trying to get away, Mello pinned the boy toy to the ground tying his hands "Help someone!' Near thrashed around trying to escape his captors. Mello and B shoved Near in the tree house "Roge-" B covered Near's mouth with a kiss while looking at Mello getting mad " WHAT THE-" "I never said you could have all the fun." Near's cheeks were a light red. Mello removed the blindfold then moving in front "M-Mello! B?" They smiled "Where am I ! … The tree house? But why am I-" Mello placed a firm kiss on Near's lips watching Near's reaction; Near closed his eyes accepting the warm kiss. BB saw this and went behind Near wrapping his arms around unbuttoning Near's shirt. "Mm?" Mello pulled away glancing down at Near's legs and snickered. "Mello...huff...why...am I... here?" Mello looked back up at BB "Because we are gonna rape you,duh!" B said biting Near's ear pointing at Mello and then Near's crotch. Mello nodded placing his hand on Near's semi-hard member and smiled as Near blushed and went to push Mello away but his hands were still tied behind him. "You like this don't you?" "Mello p-please, don't listen to BB." Mello acted as if Near's voice was just the wind. He tickled Near's cock through the fabric "Ah! Nngh-no!" BB was kissing Near's ear then kissed Near's neck. Near struggled trying to get away from both boys but they thwarted his efforts easily "You know Near this might make it more fun for us." Near's eyes teared up remembering his past and he started crying " I-I can't! Stop! Stop Mello!" Mello looked at B with wide eyes "B what's-" "Shhsh! Mello look between Near's legs" BB grabbed Near's thighs spreading his legs open. Near blushed a deep red, as did Mello. "So you like me eh, Near?" Near turned his head away Mello didn't have to ask it was impossible to hide. Mello pulled Near's head and kissed him fiercely."Ah!" "Dammit Near!' Near pulled away hitting BB who cursed him in annoyance holding him down as Mello lifted Near's head upwards once more placing a fierce kiss on his lips. Locked in a intense kiss Near's groin grew bigger as did Mello's. "You'll be a good boy right?" Near didn't answer but just sighed dreamily at that same moment Near's shirt flew open and Mello moved in forgetting BB was there moving his hands down to his chest with his cold hands "Ah! COLD!" BB moved away pressing record on his video camera. Mello's eyes were clouded with lust "All right Mello!" Near didn't know else to say. Soon Near was stripped of his now exposed. All he could do was blink and say " S-St-Stop" but he knew very will that he wouldn't. Mello moved his hands down to Near's flaming member. Mello began caressing the panting erection with his hands and mouth. He swallowed it to the very base, and swirled his tongue around it. He paid special attention to the head and the tiny hole at the tip, tickling them with his tongue. Near was inexperienced to these types of things and panted and moaned desperately, wriggling around. "Anngh! Ah! S-Stop!" waves of pleasure broke over him. " I-I can't take it – please … A-ahhh!" "Say my name Near say it!" Mello lightly glided his teeth up his member. Near drew back his head " M-MELLOOO!" Near came in Mello's mouth who swallowed it all. Near's tears over flowed his eyes " I told you to stop!" "Crybaby" "Jerk!" Mello sighed "You know there's more don't you?" Near nodded accepting his fate. Mello grabbed the lube that BB set out for them. Near closed his eyes wishing he was untied to embrace Mello like he longed to do. A cold substance touched Near's tight hole as Mello pushed one finger in " Ah! Mn!" Near bit his lip trying not to yell. Mello plunged the second finger Near let out a loud moan. When Mello thought that the loosing up was done he lifted Near's legs up resting them on his shoulders thrusting into Near. "ANH!" Near moaned in pain. " I never thought you liked pain Near." Mello chuckled making Near flush red as anything you have ever seen. " I-It's only w-with you Mello-kun" Near smiled. Mello pulled out thrusting back in. They panted heavily as this was repeated several times then Mello said " I want to – come in you, may I?" Mello's voice was at it's limit now. Near nodded as Mello started to move as he was holding back a second ago. "Ah -Angh!" Near could not think even when BB got up close with the camera. All he could do was surrender his body to Mello, "Near...Near!"Mello finally exploded inside him.

"Later Near" "Bye, oh hi Mello." Mello smiled holding on to Near's hand "Made friends?" "Er, no just people asking about the video." Near blushed. Mello rolled his eyes and smiled. "Looks like its just you,me,and B." Mello laughed."Mhm." "Wanna go to my room?" Near nodded slightly "Um,sure."


End file.
